


Stripped

by QxH



Category: Rock Music RPF, the Big Wave(band), 中国摇滚, 剑星, 大波浪乐队, 摇滚乐队, 星剑
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 剑🌟剑年龄操作：🌟18岁李老师 34岁标题是Depeche Mode一首歌⚠️客串：强强等⚠️切忌千万不要上升真人，不喜欢请点叉离开。⚠️肯定ooc⚠️有病要看医生，切勿以本文为主谢谢忘了说弟弟是崆峒深柜，他自己不知道。
Relationships: 李剑/邢星, 浪客剑星, 邢星/李剑
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 剑🌟剑  
> 年龄操作：  
> 🌟18岁  
> 李老师 34岁  
> 标题是Depeche Mode一首歌  
> ⚠️客串：强强等  
> ⚠️切忌千万不要上升真人，不喜欢请点叉离开。  
> ⚠️肯定ooc  
> ⚠️有病要看医生，切勿以本文为主谢谢
> 
> 忘了说弟弟是崆峒深柜，他自己不知道。

“李医生啊，您这卡掉了。”护士把一张食堂饭卡递到正拐着弯进病房走廊的李剑面前。  
“喔喔，谢谢。”李剑将卡插进胸前口袋，护士挡着道没挪开。  
“怎么了？”  
“我有件事想拜托您。”护士表情有点不好意思。  
“等会吧，等我查完房。”李剑轻轻拍了拍她肩膀。

等他挨个查完房，耐心制止一个病人放风时间突然爬墙要和院猫一起扑蝴蝶后，已经夕阳西下了。  
那个叫玉梅的护士领了个穿着红色夹克的青年过来。  
青年的刺猬头在红色的阳光下显得毛茸茸，并没有什么攻击性。  
玉梅说：“这是我表弟，家里出了点事，他不想回父母家了。但是我家娃最近生了病要去北京看，所以不知道您可不可以帮我照看他一段时间？”  
李剑上下打量这个表弟，觉得事情没有那么简单。  
他扯了个笑容想缓和一下气氛：“……这发型是街头上混得比较好才做的吗？”  
青年瞥了他一眼，没说话。  
玉梅说：“高中辍学了，说想去酒吧什么的上班，但我不放心，我就离开大概五六天……”  
“好吧，先在我那儿住着，打工的地方我陪他去看看。”  
“谢谢您，谢谢！”玉梅如释重负地不停低头道谢。  
“娃好了请我吃饭。”李剑笑笑，然后那双大眼睛才转过来看青年的脸。  
对方似乎偷看被抓包了，不自然地梗着脖子抬头看着天空的火烧云。

寡言少语的青年叫邢星，一身酷guy气息被表姐塞给他的三叶草旅行包打得支离破碎。  
李剑带着他走向自己的车，有点想笑。  
过于寂静的车厢会想让人发起话题。  
“晚上想吃什么？”  
李剑瞄了瞄旁边的青年人。  
低头玩手机的酷guy答案很标准年轻人：“……随便。”  
“那待会我买什么你吃什么。”  
李剑没心情讨好这个突然塞过来的包袱，他一路踩着油门去了超市。

晚上吃饭的时候，李剑看青年吃得还算有胃口。他装作不经意地问对方家里发生什么事了。  
“就是……我妈失踪了……”  
青年说完，停顿了一会，又开始狼吞虎咽。  
李剑发了一会呆，觉得周围很吵。他摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，决定不去细想，专心对付面前的那碗饭。  
吃完饭的李剑认为青年人寄人篱下，理应洗碗。他提出了要求，年轻人毫无疑义地接受了。  
于是他拖着疲惫的身躯斜坐在客厅沙发上，有点忘我地把腿架在茶几上点燃了一根烟。  
就在尼古丁刚开始抚慰他神经的时候，厨房里的青年忽然探出身来。  
“那个……”  
邢星两眼发直地看着架在茶几上的那双光裸长腿，忘了刚刚组织起了什么语句。

李剑透过轻薄的烟雾挑了挑眉，示意邢星说下去。  
“洗完的筷子搁哪？”  
等人收拾完从厨房里走出来，李剑熄灭了烟，向他招手。  
“过来。”  
邢星坐在沙发的一角，眼睛盯着桌上的烟。  
“你去哪个酒吧打工？”  
“一个livehouse，不是酒吧。”  
李剑皱了皱眉头，顺着问：“什么时候去，我也去看看。”  
“……”  
“怎么了，不想我去看是吧？”李剑看人沉默不语的样子觉得这兔崽子是不想让他表姐放心，他冲邢星笑笑，说：“你姐叫你来我家就是让我看着你的，不想我去可以，出门左转有家小旅馆您自便。”  
邢星懵了一下，他说不出不字，因为这人笑得讥讽又好看。

周二晚上李剑特地提早下班，他开车回到家给邢星发了掉短信喊他下楼。  
等了5分钟没回复，他打过去问：“不是说你九点去面试吗，吃个饭加上开车快不够时间了。”  
手机话筒那边传来重金属音乐的噪声，显得青年迷惑不解的声音更加漫不经心。“啊？今天吗？今天……喔今天是周二……”  
李剑噎住了，但现下有比发脾气更重要的。  
“赶紧下来吧你！”  
去livehouse路上邢星打电话给他那个“介绍人朋友”，说到哪个路口接上他一块儿过去。  
“谁啊，他怎么会给你介绍工作的？”  
“老板的朋友。”  
话音刚落街角出现了一个笑容明媚对着来往车辆温和注视的男人。  
男人一上车就把手伸到驾驶座，落落大方地自我介绍说：“我是彭坦。”  
李剑空出手来捏住他手指摇了摇说：“我李剑。”

他们去的live house居然是“丽莎”，李剑心想真是巧合。他认识那的老板，便和彭坦攀谈了起来。  
“怎么介绍年纪这么小的去那儿上班？”  
“这小朋友之前住我姥姥家那，跟我学了点吉他，正好驻唱的乐队缺人，于是就让他过来试试。”  
李剑瞄了副驾驶座的小孩一眼，感觉对他有点儿另眼相看了，顺带欣喜自己带小孩的日子离结束不远了。  
彭坦聊着酒吧和live house那些人，邢星望着窗外不说话，但他一直听到来电提示的嗡嗡响，下意识地找自己的手机。而后他意识到声音来源是李剑的右衣袋。  
开车那人表情轻松地给话唠捧场，眼神却十足心不在焉。邢星想起他饭后抽烟那个表情，像站在荒芜世界里独自一人考虑着一个很决绝的问题。  
等三人到了“丽莎”酒吧里面，见到谢强的时候，李剑才意识到有什么不对劲。  
那悠游从容的老板走过来，嘴角噙着笑容张开双臂就把李剑抱住，四片柔软的嘴唇亲了个结实。“李剑，你真是太久没来了！”  
谢强亲昵地掐了一把他肩膀，李剑正笑着，越过他的肩膀却看到邢星略带惊恐的眼神。  
啊，不妙。  
接下来谢强说要看看邢星是什么水平。默默背起彭坦给他的吉他的邢星表情有点僵硬。李剑还想着是不是怯场了，吉他声一起他就觉得自己似乎多虑了。

夜场热闹起来后，认识或不认识的人都过来和李剑聊两句。邢星算是明白了，这人在自己未来老板的店里就是个视觉中心，所有人都想在他耳边留下深刻的语句，好换得一个心照不宣的眼神或者更进一步的什么。偶尔也有人对邢星感兴趣，但他下意识地躲避那些像蛇一样的眼神。  
他有些后悔又有些愤怒，彭坦介绍他到这里打工，但他无法接受这个livehouse里的人。对从那个破碎的家里出来的邢星而言，任何人任何时候随意抛出的一根橄榄枝就能引他上钩，包括李剑。

也不知道谁先开始劝酒的，等邢星晕晕沉沉又想尿又想吐的时候他已经在洗手间里了，旁边有对正打得火热的情侣。他努力挤着眼睛看清楚了是两个男人后，又惊又吓地喊了几声，那两人望了他一眼继续。  
他退到门边撞到了一个人，是找过来的李剑。  
“你怎么了？”  
邢星觉得他脑子快炸了，这个男人扶着自己肩膀的手、他身上的洗衣液的味道像抓手一样牵引着他的神经。  
“别碰我！”邢星把人推开，“你们搞男人屁眼的都脏！”他看不清李剑的表情，只觉得周身的空气过于冷寂。  
那对在里边亲热的情侣并不想看好戏，他们推开了邢星离开洗手间。  
一只温暖干燥的手拉住了他。  
就在邢星晃神的时候他被怼到了墙上，冰冷的瓷砖让他好一哆嗦，扑面而来的人的体温倒是让人如沐春风。  
他尝到了点威士忌和唇膏的味道。  
那舌头灵活地撬开齿缝，就这么钻了进来。邢星想喊，想咬断那狡猾的舌头，但他的后颈被那温暖的手掐住了。对方像捏着一只小猫似的，抓着他后颈皮使劲揉搓。而且就在他唇舌攻防失守的时候，男人的膝盖撞了撞他肚皮下已经发胀的膀胱，害他差点直接失禁。  
邢星觉得自己在激烈反抗，并不知道自己推搡着李剑的双手就跟外面高中女生跟自己男友打情骂俏似的无关紧要。  
但他还是抓住李剑的衬衫领子反制了一下，那恼人的唇舌退出时还发出奇怪的水声。然后他下腹半勃的性器就被李剑的膝盖顶住了，还逆时针磨了两圈。  
“怎么了？被肮脏的男同亲的你开心得前面都快喷水了，你就不脏吗？！”  
邢星嘴里发出怪异的呜咽，他的裤子被脱掉，下身一凉，欲望就被那双手承接着。  
李剑撸了没有多久就接了满手精液，他试着手指下移去开拓那个密孔。酒精灼烧着他异常敏感的感官，并很快意识到那个孔太紧了，来不及。

(TBC)


	2. 2

他双手架着邢星的腋下，把往下滑的人固定在墙上，就着腿缝插了进去。李剑蹭着他的耳垂说：“你自己硬得跟个什么似的顶在我肚子上没发现吗？”  
邢星咬了咬牙，说不出什么话来，他膀胱因为喝了那么多酒快炸了，这人却摁着自己淫猥地操着他大腿缝。之前自己射出的精液当了润滑剂，牵连着无处着力的皮肉泛起一阵让他双腿发软的水声。  
李剑的呼吸声像猫科动物，一下下打在他耳膜上。邢星不知道自己的腰逐渐地顶了起来，把吐着前列腺液的性器不停地蹭进被他辱骂的男人穿的微凉的衬衣里，好让对方操干着自己大腿缝时鸡巴能爽到。但泄过一次的鸡巴只是被对方的肚皮拍打着，这感觉完全没有刚才被李剑的手玩得爽。  
“哼嗯……”他手臂被架着够不着自己下面，一时间委屈地想哭。  
“怎么了，想泄？不准。”李剑不管不顾地加快了速度拍击着他的身体，最后长嘘一声射在邢星的股缝里。射完后毫不留情地提起邢星的内外裤把人还硬邦邦的阴茎和光溜溜的屁股蛋子包裹起来，两人的精液一滴不漏地一同闷在邢星的两腿之间。  
李剑抬头看邢星的脸，发现他眼眶红了。  
他搂着邢星随意地和谢强彭坦挥手告别的时候，那些人的眼神像四院里穿着病号服晃悠的病人们。李剑夹紧了怀里的人脚步急促地推开他们，直到上了自己的车才松了口气。倒后镜里映照出自己那张脸苍白紧绷，毫无血色。

回到家后，李剑把邢星剥了个精光扔进浴缸里。这小子肩膀上居然有一个像伤口缝合一样的纹身，他嫌弃地拿浴球死命搓着小孩的皮肤，把人身上搓成一片片红色。等李剑认为两人都洗干净了，离日出还有三个小时。他搂着睡得香甜的邢星睡着了。

他在看一场奇妙的乐队演出，里面有邢星在弹Steve Jones的一首歌。  
吉他的solo博得众人喝彩，李剑却有点抽离。因为他对音乐没有什么鉴赏能力，只觉得这首歌不足够打动他。李剑转头离开轰鸣的音乐包裹下的众人，一脚踩进柔软的沙子里。  
他抬头发现自己已置身在一片沙漠之中，风吹动着麦粒一样的沙子纷纷扬扬，周围没有任何生物。  
这时他身后出现了一个越来越大的影子，他转头一看，居然是一只巨大的蚂蚁， 它巨大的鄂上的一对触角机械地震动着。

一梦转醒，李剑脑门疼。他捏着右边的太阳穴，从邢星的肩窝里抬起头来。被窝里抓着的手机在震动，李剑看了两眼丢到一边。  
他在床边站了起来，看着床上的人光裸的背部发呆。

邢星醒来后在厨房找到机械地啃着油条的李剑。  
“坐。”他眼睛看也没看他就说。  
邢星坐下，搅了搅自己面前那碗粥，安静地等待着接下来的对话。  
等他把半碗粥都吞进肚子里时，才意识到对方什么都不想说。  
李剑吃完站起来居高临下地告诉他：“等下把碗洗了放进消毒柜子里。”这就像对着一个家政人员的语气。

等李剑去找他那丢在床上的手机时，邢星默默咂摸着不小心看到的短信上的信息。

“剑啊，你怎么一直不接电话？你姑姑认识一姑娘特别好，人家看了照片想认识你。你自己就在精神病院工作，难道不知道跟男人在一起是个病？！你爸说了，人电视上都说这个病可以治的，到时候休个年假去那种机构里呆一两个月就全好了。上次你爸话说重了但其实不还是为了你好！赶紧回家一趟吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔了几天写完，表达得不是特别好。有没有后续看时间和心情。


	3. 3

干架逃学虽然不会得到长辈的青眼，但关键是有街上同伴的认可。

邢星还记得以前和隔壁邻居姐姐偷尝禁果时的快感，但那点东西，就像是过期菜肴粘在桌子上的污迹一样泛善可陈。他现在身上留下的，只有李剑干燥柔软的手留在他皮肤上的触感，修长的大腿和自己两腿之间绵密的摩擦。这种走到哪都甩不掉的感觉，让他逃出了李剑家门还晃了好一会神。  
他身无分文，但不太想再呆在李剑家里了。虽然在x城没钱也没有其他可投靠的人，对在北京的表姐他开不了口。他只好打电话给彭坦，问可不可以收留自己几天。  
彭坦开着辆小绵羊来接他，载他上车前还问：“你跟李医生闹矛盾啦？”  
邢星闷头想了一会儿，他不打算告诉他实情，就敷衍道：“没有，他太忙了我想找你借吉他练练。”  
“好，我那你是可以住几天的，等上班了酒吧那还有休息室，可以让强强给你收拾收拾免费住。”彭坦示意他抓紧自己就把车开了起来。  
邢星虚虚地抓着彭坦的衣摆，有点后悔自己不告而别。  
他看着小绵羊的倒后镜，跟自己对视，不知道自己是不是已经成为了别人口中的“跟男人在一起的变态”。

李剑是第二天晚上才找到正在酒吧里给人打下手的邢星。他走过来时脸色冷硬，邢星不知为何心里发怵。李剑却越过了他，走向他身后的谢强。  
他们两人耳语了一番，这时候有个高大的男人走过来拍了拍李剑的肩膀。  
邢星惊讶地发现，李剑一下子就展颜微笑了，这个亲昵的表情令他十分碍眼。  
那男人变本加厉地把手放在他背部摸索着，李剑毫无知觉甚至还将手放在别人衣袖上。邢星看得两眼发红，他扭头收拾杯子，谢强走过来也拍拍他肩膀。  
“吃醋啦？”谢强一开口吓得邢星差点把杯子摔了。  
“你哥在这很受欢迎是真的，没几个人不想找他玩玩。但他就是眼光很高。”谢强见邢星不假装对话题漠不关心后，揶揄地盯着他双眼道：“他眼里只有好看的年轻男人。”

喔，是吗？邢星在心里默默反驳道。  
李剑跟那男人聊完后，直勾勾地向邢星走来，眼神示意他去酒吧后巷。  
他走到巷门口，点了根烟，回头凝望着从门缝里钻出来的邢星。  
“不打算回我那了是吧？”李剑边抽烟边扫视着后巷子里在垃圾桶附近觅食的野猫。  
他顿了会发现邢星好像不打算回答，便说：“明天我把你的东西拿过来。”  
说完他夹着烟准备从后巷出去找自己的车。  
“哥，这边床板有点硬……”邢星突然冒出一句没头没尾的话，李剑顿了顿，转过头来问：“你是在跟我说话？”  
“我还能回去你那睡吗？”邢星低头不敢看他。  
“不好吧？毕竟我是同性恋。”李剑捏着烟头把玩着，但脚步没有动。  
“没关系，我又不喜欢男人。”  
捏着烟头的手指不小心被烫了一下。

那晚上两个人又滚在了一起。  
邢星觉得可能是因为那个高大的男人在丽莎门口亲了李剑的脸，激起了他的胜负欲。他走过去拽着人上车，脑子里嗡嗡声闹得很。李剑只觉得他莫名其妙，瞥了他两眼没说话。  
他嫌弃李剑开车开得慢，脚就搁在挡风玻璃前面示威。李剑说他，他不管。  
回到家里又把门摔得轰天响。  
把李剑整气笑了。  
“吃我的住我的，现在还发起脾气来了，我是哪里对不起你这个小祖宗？不想住赶紧给我滚回谢强那儿去。”说着把之前收拾出来的三叶草行李包用力砸在邢星怀里，弄得想躲进里屋的青年差点摔倒。  
在脑子被奇怪的性幻想吞掉前，邢星推了两把李剑，他吃惊地发现下手的皮肤一片绵软。这人身体瓷白，皮肤细腻得像个洋娃娃，打起人来却有股使不完的蛮力。邢星只是把人推倒在沙发上，李剑却一巴掌把他扇到扑在茶几上，后腰一阵钝痛。耳鸣声中，李剑难以置信地反问道：“你该不会是谢强说的，真喜欢上我了吧？！”  
邢星揉着后腰回头瞪着他，仰着头倔强地嚷嚷：“我才不稀罕你这种粗暴的老男人！”  
李剑冷笑地用手掐了掐邢星的肩颈处，背着月光他的表情有些瘆人。  
他又被强吻，柔软的嘴唇冰冰冷冷感觉不到一点温度，只是让他镇静了下来。  
李剑一把拽着邢星的衣领好让这小刺头伏在自己身上，不知什么时候光裸的莹白大腿对着他打开，做着邀请的姿势。邢星霎那间脑海里一片花白，他无意识地将手探入那白色衬衫下，是温热的半勃起的阴茎。  
“往下摸......”李剑的声音喑哑又潮湿，邢星无法拒绝。他碰到了一个柔软的凹陷处，李剑的腰忽然动了一下，他的食指就这么被吞进去了。  
邢星茫然不知所措地感受着食指插进温暖肠道的触感，那温暖蠕动的肉壁挤压着他的手指。他听见一声细小的呻吟，抬眼却见李剑别过头去，神情模糊，绯红的耳尖好像某种小动物。  
李剑等了一会，翻了个白眼说：“动一下......你在干嘛？！”  
他急切地挥开了他的手指，舔了一下自己的手就在邢星面前把两根手指插了进去。那神秘的孔洞被白皙修长的手指撑开，就他还在目不转睛地盯着那个场景时。李剑忽然推着他肩膀坐在他腰胯上，感受他裤子下已然勃起的热度，脸上那抹了然的微笑让邢星好不羞涩。  
他目瞪口呆地望着李剑用嘴撕开避孕套，用薄唇衔着，另一手拉开他裤头把年轻人硬邦邦的肉棒解放出来。邢星口干舌燥地感受着那双手缓慢地给他戴上避孕套，还没等他弄清楚真正该想象的场景，套上套子的龟头就被柔软的小口嘬着吞进去了。  
太紧了，邢星头皮发麻地掐了掐李剑的后腰，谁知这人像蛇一样腰扭动着继续往下坐。他本想闭上眼，忍耐着过于冲动的欲望，结果却李剑捧着他的脸边吻边抱怨：“嗯……操我啊，都全部插进去了……”说着不由分说地顶开他嘴唇，舔弄他的上颚。  
邢星被他撩拨得满脸是汗，咬着后槽牙顶了两下，那体内的穴道热而紧致地挤压着他插在李剑体内的肉茎。李剑抬臀，腰部像水蛇一样舞动起来，变换着角度让那根肉棒操着自己。太密集的快感让邢星觉得自己快尿出来了，他不知道怎么办，肩膀被李剑死死掐着，完全动弹不得。  
他双手环着那纤细的腰部，想让驾驭着他快感的男人慢一点：“呜……哥，我要去了……”  
大他好一轮的男人温柔地笑着，捏了捏他左脸说：“好啊，射给我。”


End file.
